Mysterious attacks
by 4th RowdyRuff Boy Z
Summary: There have been attacks on the Myrtle Beach are lately, who do you think they'll call to solve this?  I suck at summaries  Including OC. Martin Mystery and Totally Spies crossover!


A/N: Hey everyone, it's been awhile since I've done anything, so here is a new story I'm working on. I thought of this after watching "Totally Mystery Much" very good, you should watch it, anyway her it is. This is also my first crossover.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this, except Clover's cousin, Trey.

A man with long, red hair, stood in a secret laboratory , located underground under a mini mall, he stood over a small strange creature, it had gray skin, large red eyes that took up half of it's head, and it looked like a small rabbit/wolf, the man poked it with a needle, and withdrew what looked like blood, he began to laugh evilly as he held the sample of 'blood' in the air…

* * *

It was around 2:08 p.m. when Sam and Alex waited for Clover to come home, she had to go to the airport to pick up her cousin, who had to stay with them for a week, "When will she be back?" Alex said, as if she had heard her, Clover pulled up beside the house, with her cousin in the car. They both walked in, Clover's cousin was slightly taller than her, was skinny, he wore a black shirt with a picture of a skull and snake on the front, a black jacket with flames going down the sleeves, and baggy blue jeans, he also wore black and red shoes, he had long, black hair, and pale blue eyes. "This is Trey; my cousin." Clover said, "Hi." Trey said quietly, the girls walked into the kitchen, while Trey stayed in the living room, he sat on the couch and stared at the floor, "I thought you said he was twelve," Alex whispered, "And he does not look twelve." she finished, Clover sighed, "He IS twelve, he's just abnormally tall!" "He is a guest, and we will treat him with respect." Sam whispered, they all walked out of the kitchen, Trey continued to stare at the floor, "Hi Trey." Sam said cheerfully, Trey looked up, "Hi." he said quietly, he took out his cell phone and began to scroll through the pictures, he seemed unaware that Clover, Sam, and Alex were looking at the pictures with him, they were all of Trey at various places, each one obviously far away from the last "You've been a lot of places." said Alex, Trey just shook his head ,giving a 'yes' response. Suddenly a hole opened under them, causing all of them, including Trey, to fall in, about 20 seconds later the girls landed on the couch, while Trey landed behind the couch, flat on his back. "Evening girls." Jerry said, "Jerry, my twelve year old cousin is home alone, and if anything happens to him, I'm dead!" Clover yelled, "Actually I'm right here!" Trey said jumping up from behind the couch, startling everyone, "How did you get here?" Sam asked Trey, "Same way as you," Trey said popping his neck, "And that wasn't my best landing." "You must be Clover's cousin," said Jerry, "I am Jerry, head of WOOHP." "Pleased to meet you." Trey said, "I am Trey." There was suddenly a beeping noise, Trey grabbed his wrist, muffling the beeping noise, he turned around with his back to everyone, and pulled up his sleeve to see his watch, and growled, "Got to go." he yelled jumping through a blue portal that appeared in front of him, "Wasn't that familiar?" Alex said, "No time," Jerry said, "There have been strange attacks on areas near the Myrtle Beach area, we don't know what's causing these attacks, and you have to find out, your gadgets are: The explosion lipstick," he said tossing a lipstick tube to Clover, "Put it on a surface and it explodes, there is also: The invisibility coat," he tossed a green coat to Sam, "Put in on, and become invisible, and finally: The shape shifting wig," he tossed a long, red wig to Alex, "Wear it, and become whomever you wish, tata." he said as they all changed into their spy suits, activated their jetpack backpacks, and flew away.

There it is, I know it sucks, but if you like it, review, if I get just 1 review this will be continued. (I'm serious!)


End file.
